


Recreate and Redefine

by sungarden



Series: Unchecked Obsession [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, broken!orochimaru, kabuoro, seme!Kabuto, sex dungeon, uke orochimaru, uke!Orochimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungarden/pseuds/sungarden
Summary: Kabuto brings back Orochimaru for his own private use.  Dark lime.





	Recreate and Redefine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this almost a year ago, tinkered at it to try to get it to capture what I envisioned. Here goes nothing:

The world above was winter, but the world below was warm, a furnace burned at its heart and a series of electric lamps illuminated the pathway down. Kabuto hummed happily as his scaled body soaked up the heat from the stone floor.

The laboratory rooms were cooler, all of them had held bodies left on tables from one time or another, but now, only one was in use — this base, where it had all started, Kabuto has set aside just for _him_.

When Kabuto creaked open the door of the dark room where Orochimaru was kept — hanging from the walls by his shackled limbs — Orochimaru looked at him. Faint defiance still, in those tired golden eyes, but at last, Orochimaru was looking at him — the medic-nin face lit up with a real smile as he flicked on the overhead lights.

"Missed me, Orochimaru-sama?"

He had not known the true value of the woman when he collected her, on the outskirts of Rice Country, chasing rumours, "Was Orochimaru dead?". But Orochimaru-sama wasn't dead, Kabuto had the original body and many other samples — and Edo Tensei had never managed to summon Orochimaru — who was not dead.

Kabuto was immune to the poison in Orochimaru's blood, it tasted bitter, but the _trembling_ beneath the swipes of Kabuto's tongue was a familiar favourite. Long ago, he had gutted Orochimaru the second time they had met each other, and the man had shred his damaged body like snakeskin, taking and losing the deep wound without a single tell of distress. Kabuto had seen Orochimaru shrug off burns and dismemberment like they were mere papercuts, and yet, the mere presence of Kabuto between his pale thighs sent the deadly Sannin into an animal panic. The examination table shook as Orochimaru attempted to lunge up, but the restraints held fast, kept him pinned and spread like a butterfly. There was no strength left in Orochimaru to choke back the broken sounds that Kabuto could extract from him by touching him and pushing in, thick, persistent, claiming to the hilt his body which was no longer his.

It didn't matter how many times Orochimaru told Kabuto _no_ , begged the man who still talked sweetly to him to _stop_. Kabuto took what he wanted and dictated what Orochimaru felt, "You've needed this, Orochimaru-sama, you've _always_ needed me." The more Orochimaru denied that, raged and wailed as Kabuto's forceful thrusts made his body burn , made his body _want_ , the more _sure_ Kabuto became with time.

And in the post-coital stillness when Kabuto was still inside Orochimaru, Kabuto would bury his face into silken dark hair and whisper, "Who are you?" (Other than _mine_ ) — Kabuto would be the one with the answers now.


End file.
